


The Visitor

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After opening up Wakanda to the world, diplomats from countries everywhere are now welcomed. You, the princess of Taika, are one of those diplomats. While exploring the amazing country, you come across a broken, but healing man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

As you stepped off the jet, you were greeted to King T'Challa, “Princess Y/N, welcome to Wakanda,” he took your hand and kissed it.

You rolled your eyes, “Drop the formalties, T'Challa. We’re friends.”

The Wakandan king smirked, “You know how I love to tease you.” He offered his arm to you and you hooked yours with his. He walked you to the throne room where you discussed your arrangements for your temporary stay here.

“My sister has made many improvements since we last spoke.”

You were giddy in your seat, “Is she here?”

He shook his head, “I’m afraid Shuri is attending business with a guest, but one of my Doras, Ayo, can take you to her.” The Dora Milaje, Ayo, stepped forward and bowed her head to you.

You nodded to her and turned to T'Challa, “Thank you, again, for inviting me.”

“Of course. You always welcome us into your kingdom, now you are welcome here. I hope you enjoy your stay.” With that, you followed Ayo to an aircraft. You flew some distance over Wakanda. You enjoyed the scenery.

Moments later you landed, Ayo guided you off the aircraft and towards a small village. It sat one the shore of a beautiful lake. Towards the water’s edge, you saw Shuri speaking to someone. When you neared, you noticed he wasn’t Wakandan.

“Princess Shuri,” Ayo called. Shuri turned and spotted you. She waved excitedly and spoke some words to the man before running up to you.

“Y/N! It’s so good to see you!” She hugged you tight.

You chuckled, “It’s good to see you too!”

Shuri took your hand and dragged you over to the man, “I want you to meet someone. Y/N, this is Sergeant Barnes.”

Now seeing the man uo close, you were frozen. Not of fear, no. This man was handsome. Blue eyes, beautiful brown hair, a nice beefy body…You also took note of his missing left arm.

You stuck your right hand out, “Nice to meet you, Sergeant Barnes. I’m Princess Y/N of Taika.”

The man took your hand and shook it, “Pleasure to meet you, princess. And please, call me Bucky.” He shot you a small smile and you blushed.

Shuri looked from you to Bucky and back to you. She had a look on her face, “Y/N, I have some other business to take care of. Bucky, do you mind showing Y/N around?”

“I, uh, no. I don’t mind.”

“Great! Y/N, I’ll come back for you in an hour or so.” She took out a Kimoyo bead bracelet and handed it to you. You’ve seen how these things worked before, so it was nothing new to you. You watched as Shuri ran off towards Ayo and into the aircraft you travelled in.

Bucky cleared his throat and offered his arm to you, “Princess.”

You took his arm and hooked it with your own, “Call me Y/N. I hate the formalities.”

Bucky nodded, “As you wish.” Bucky began to walk by the water’s edge. You, obviously, following him.

“So, Bucky, what brings you to Wakanda.”

“Rehabilitation. I’ve gone through some rough stuff. T'Challa and Shuri were nice enough to allow me to stay here while I get it together.”

“Does that ‘rough stuff’ have to do with the loss of your arm?” You noticed Bucky tense up and you instantly regretted your words, “Forgive me. That was out of line.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s fine. You’re right. Sorta. Some of it had to do with the loss of my arm, but there was so much more to that. Anyway, being here has definitely made me feel better. I’m…somewhat stable I guess you can say.”

“Well that’s definitely a good thing,” you said with a giggle.

Buckt chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

“No, you’re right!” You exclaimed pointinf to his arm.

And Bucky laughed. It was a hardy, genuine laugh. Something he hasn’t done in so long.

* * *

Every day since you met Bucky, you always went out of your way to see him and ask how he was doing. His eyes always brightened when he saw you. You two often walked around the village, arm in arm, talking. Occassionally, he’d get “attacked” by a lot of small children. They would yell out a phrase which you would later learn to be “White Wolf”, their name for him.

You had spent two weeks in Wakanda and everyday was spent with some hours with Bucky. When you had to return to Taika, you were saddened. As was Bucky.

“I really enjoyed your company these past weeks, princess. Thank youfor spending time with me.” Bucky said as he stood at the foot of the ramp of your jet.

You took Bucky’s hand into yours, “The pleasure was all mine, Bucky. You’re an amazing person. I’m glad I met you.”

“Will I ever see you again?” He asked hopefully.

“It’s possible,” you answer with a smirk.

Bucky smiled and then but his lip anxiously, “Can…Can I kiss you?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” You pulled Bucky by the shirt and pressed your lips to his, giving him a soft kiss.

After some moments, Bucky pulled away and frowned, “God, I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“The feeling’s are mutual.”

“Princess,” you looked up the ramp to see your handmaiden, Itzel, waiting for you.

You looked at Bucky, your eyes filled with sorrow, “I have to go, but I promise I’ll visit soon.”

Bucky nodded and softly smiled, “I’ll hold you to it.” He pressed another gentle kiss to your lips and said, “Have a safe trip.” He then stepped away and watched as you walked up the ramp and gave him one last look before flying off.

* * *

After you arrived back to Taika, you were swamped with diplomatic affairs and domestic affairs of your country. You weren’t given one moment’s rest.

Meanwhile, Bucky continued to heal in Wakanda. He helped where he could and continued his lessons with Shuri. His thoughts often went to you. Like now. As he was working on disposing of fallen down trees, his mind was elsewhere. He thought of the moments he spent with you. Your continuous conversations, your long walks, the jokes and the laughs. Everything. He was completely smitten with you, only after spending two weeks with you. But it was the best two weeks he’s ever had in a very long time.

During those two weeks, he opened himself to you. He told you everything about him, to which you mourned for his suffering, but accepted him nonetheless. He was convinced that you were an angel of sorts. He couldn’t imagine being blessed with not only your presence, but your acceptance as well. It seemed too good to be true.

“Bucky.” Bucky looked up when he heard Shuri’s voice.

He threw a branch into a pile and wiped the sweat off his forehead, “Hey, Shuri. What can I do for ya?”

“Someone would like to see you.” Shuri moved to gesture to an oncoming figure.

Bucky looked at Shuri, hoping that what he was seeing wasn’t a trick. His face made Shuri laugh. She shoved him, “Go!”

A smile broke out onto his face and he began to sprint towards the person: you.

You as well began to run to him. As you got closer, you shouted, “Bucky!” You jumped forward and he caught you into his embrace.

Bucky hugged you as tight as he could, “God, I missed you!” He released his hold and kissed you passionately on the lips.

You smiled into the kiss and then pulled back giggling, “Hi,” you said as you tucked some hair behind Bucky’s ear.

Bucky stroked your cheek with his thumb, “Hi.”

“We have a lot of catching up to do.” You said excitedly.

Bucky, still smiling wide, nodded, “Yeah, we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were in Wakanda once more visiting Bucky. You were currently helping him cut down some branches and throwing them into a pile. 

“-so obviously I didn’t want to be rude and say something to him in front of everyone. So once dinner ended and the mingling began, I pulled him aside and said, “Sorry, my Lord, but your shoes are on the wrong feet.”

Bucky, with a fond smile asked, “So what did he say?”

“He laughed at himself and said ‘No wonder I felt like my feet were walking in two different directions!’” you burst out laughing with Bucky following you. 

He had stopped working for some time now, just watching you and listening to your story. He observed how your eyes crinkled when you laughed, your mouth open with an adorable laugh emerging from it. Bucky tossed a branch he had in his hand and walked over to you. He grabbed the branch from your hand and tossed it to the ground.

“Wha-AGH!” Bucky picked you up and spun you around. You laughed, “Bucky! Put me down!” you laughed more and Bucky gave a warm laugh. He spun you one more time before he set you down. 

You both stood there facing each other, staring into each other’s eyes. You both leaned in for a kiss, but Bucky paused, sensing someone. He pulled back and looked up towards the hill to see Okoye and T’Challa walking towards him. He began to walk away from you, his hand slipping from yours. 

“Bucky?” you followed him to T’Challa. 

T’Challa set down a case and opened it. Bucky walked closer and peered into the case. He looked back at T’Challa. Inside the case was a new arm. Him being presented this meant something was happening…and it wasn’t good.

You approached Bucky, “What’s going on?”

Bucky closed the case before you could get a good look, “You need to leave Wakanda. Now.”

You looked at him confused, “What? No! What’s going on?”

T’Challa stepped in, “Something bad. We’re not entirely sure what will happen, but there’s going to be quite a mess.”

“Well you’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

Bucky shook his head, “Absolutely not. You’re going back to Taika immediately.”

“I’m not going anywhere! If there’s a fight, I want to help!”

Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you aside, “I don’t wanna lose you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Please, Y/N. For your safety and my sanity, go back home.”

You shook your head, “Home’s where you are, Bucky.”

Bucky sighed and nodded, “Fine.” He looked back to Okoye and T’Challa, “Can you take her back to get her suited and geared up?”

Okoye glanced at T’Challa waiting for his final word. T’Challa nodded, “Go ahead, Okoye.” She then gestured for you to follow her. 

Out of earshot, Bucky spoke up, “Get her on a jet back to Taika immediately. I don’t want her near any of this. Please,” he pleaded.

T’Challa nodded, “You have my word.”

* * *

Instead of leading you to your room or even Shuri’s lab, Okoye brought you to the landing pad. You were confused, “Okoye, what are you doing?”

“The king has instructed me to bring you to safety at once.”

“What?! No, I have to sta-” you turned and were immediately faced with seven Dora Milaje. You knew you couldn’t fight them. You gave a frustrated and defeated sigh, “Fine.” You marched up to your jet and before boarding it, you glanced over your shoulder, “Tell Bucky to be safe.” Okoye nodded and watched as you entered the jet. Moments later, it lifted off and flew into the sky.

Bucky saw the jet fly past him and he mumbled to himself, “Be safe, doll.”

* * *

People start turning into dust. You didn’t know what was happening. Your parents were fading away into nothing but dust. Your servants around as well and you were panicking. You didn’t know what to do. You then looked down at your own hands…they were turning into dust. You fall to knees looking at your vanishing figure. Teary eyed you whimpered, “Bucky,” as she faded into nothingness.


End file.
